


I Will Find You Rewrite

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fate & Destiny, Heavy Angst, Multi, Non-Platonic Romance, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright everyone this story is back, I rewrote it a little bit hope you enjoy. AU:  Soulmates are tricky to find especially when one of the soulmates know who their other half is and doesn't want to be found because they believe that they are not good enough for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this story to make it flow better. I hope you like it

Danielle Sousa screamed bloody blue murder at what she saw on her once unmarked skin; just below her two shoulder blades was one soul mate mark and another one on her lower stomach. The phrases in dark black bright like a new tattoo. She heard people running down the hallway to the locker room she was in. She looked into the mirror and saw Maria Hill staring at her. She is wearing her uniform pants and a sports bra, "What's wrong?" she asked, Danielle pointed to her back and stomach. Maria stepped closer "What the hell I don't have soulmates. I never had soulmate marks before why now." she stated. "Well Sousa, you have them now." Maria said with a slight smirk in her voice " don't worry you're not a cradle robber." she added as Danielle watched Maria turn and walked away from her. She can heard every other Agent in the door way laughing, she turned and read the backwards phrase  _'Captain Steve Rogers ma'ma, and you will not die on me do you hear me. I just found you.’_ Then she looked at the phrase on her stomach  _' We are getting out of here together I promise.'_  She hung her head in defeat. She bent down grabbed her shirt put it on then left the locker room to get her assignment.

            That was over two years ago, she doesn't talk about her soulmate marks or her soulmates, oh she knew who one of them was, she just ignored it. She couldn't ignore not wearing tank tops, so when she wore them she covered up the C in Captain with a skin cover.  Danielle was sitting on a table in a S.H.E.I.L.D secret base which used to be an old SSR base, Hunter was stitching her up.  She looked over at Rumlow “Thank you, for coming to my rescue.” She said to him, he nodded. “Have to make amends somehow, I told HYDRA who your soulmate is.”Rumlow told her, she nodded. “Who is your soulmate, Mate?” Hunter asked her, she looked at him when he was done stitching her up.  She sighed “Captain America is one of them, I don’t know who the other one is but, I do have hunch.” She told him.  “Your hunch is right if you are thinking about the same person. Your handwriting is on his lower stomach.” Rumlow stated, Danielle snorted.

            Steve looked at himself in the mirror in his room at the Avengers tower; he reached his hand out and traced the soul mate mark written on his ribs on his left side. The mark wasn't their back when he was in 40s "I wonder who you are?" he asked himself. "Wonder who what is?" someone asked behind him making him jump. He looked in the mirror “Natasha." he said, she walked into the room and looked in the mirror and saw that his hand is still tracing his soul mate mark. " _Please, let me die. I'm just so tired, I can't do it anymore_." She read out loud. She placed her hand on her hips “Wow that sucks. Let me guess it wasn't there before we thawed you." she stated. Steve nodded his head, “I’m trying to figure out when that would be said to me." he said. Natasha tilts her head in thought “Knowing you, you'll probably be there saving the day as usual." she answered him. Steve grabbed his shirt and put it on “I probably can't help it. Tony ready for us?" Steve asked. “Yep." she responded and both of them left the room together. Maria was telling the others about a friend of hers that was almost kidnapped by HYDRA. "Shit!" Steve said, everyone in the room looked at him " What I say a bad word every now and again." he said. Steve takes a seat next to Clint on the couch, "Their getting bolder, kidnapped someone in broad daylight." Clint stated. "Maybe they will succeed next time."Clint added jokingly. "That's not funny and you know it." Bruce said. Tony turned his eyes on to Steve "So Capsicle what took you so long?" he asked. "He was looking at his mark Stark. It’s new to him." Natasha said. The room got quiet everyone knew he only had one before he went into the water, but when he woke up he had two and that every chance he got he looked for her and then when he found out Bucky was still alive he looked for him as well. Know body brings up soul mates around him not wanting to make him feel left out, he appreciates it. "You know what I’m gonna find them." Steve said out loud everyone nodded in agreement not wanting to put a downer on his mood anymore than it already is.

                                                                                                                             


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's late a better chapter will up tomorrow. I know it might not be good but, I had to get something out.

**Central Park**

Sam knew that he needed to come clean about his soulmate but, he didn’t know how to tell them. Natasha joined Sam and Steve on their morning runs “So, Rumlow is still alive and he is my soulmate.” Sam said off-handedly, Steve and Natasha stopped running and looked at Sam. “Okay.” Steve said, Natasha tilted her head “I’ve been looking for him as well as Barnes. “ Sam told them lifting his shirt and showing them ‘You ready for yours?’ written on his right side on his rib cage. Natasha nodded “Yes that is Rumlow’s handwriting.”She said, Sam put his shirt down “I don’t know if he even knows I am his soulmate. He hasn’t tried to contact me.” Sam said. “He won’t, you’re on Captain America’s side.” Steve told them as they started to walk back to Avengers Tower. When they got back and up the elevator to the communal room to get water they were greeted by Maria Hill talking to a woman. Maria and the woman turned and faced them, “Hey guys, this is my friend. The one HYDRA was trying to get.” Maria told them, the woman stepped forward she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She held out her hand “Hello, I’m Danielle Sousa it’s nice to meet you.” Danielle said. Steve took her hand real quick, “I’m Steve Rogers.” Steve said real fast, Danielle smiled at him “How are you?” Natasha asked Danielle let go of Steve hands and faced Natasha “I’m alright, some friends of mine helped out.” Danielle answered her; Natasha held out her hand “Natasha Romanoff, this is Sam Wilson.” Natasha said indicating to Sam. Danielle shook Natasha’s hand quickly then turned to Maria “I have to head back, call me if you need me.” Danielle said, Maria nodded “I’ll walk you to the elevator “Steve said. Danielle nodded, she and Steve walked to the elevator and Steve was trying to flirt badly. Sam was trying not to laugh.

**The Playground**

Danielle was greeted by Rumlow when she walked through the door, “How is he?” Rumlow asked. She sighed “Sam looks good; I didn’t get to talk to him.” She said as she walked down the hallway then up the stairs to Coulson’s office. Rumlow followed her, she knocked on the door “Enter.” Coulson said they did. Coulson looked up from what he was doing on his desk “What did she say?” Coulson asked, “Maria told me, Fury is hard to find. If he wants to be found he will.” She told him, “He will pop up when we least expect it. Which will suck?” Rumlow stated, Coulson gave Rumlow a really look. Danielle laughed, Rumlow and Coulson smiled at her “What?” she asked, and “It’s been a while since we heard you laugh.” Coulson said. “I just haven’t felt like laughing.” She stated. “I need you and Rumlow to go check out a HYRA lead for me. Simmons sent some intel over that need to be verified.” Coulson told them, they both nodded then left Coulson’s office, “I have a bad feeling about this mission.” Danielle said Rumlow just nodded. When they got to the hanger they started to get supplies ready “I know HYDRA, so, I will get in contact with some members that owe me. See that can be an in for us.” Rumlow said, “Is he always that akward?” she asked him, Rumlow thought for a moment “Rogers? No, he just can’t talk to girls to save his life. Which means he thought you were pretty?” Rumlow answered her. She sighed, “Well for first meetings it wasn’t that bad.” She retorted. “You didn’t talk did you?” Rumlow asked, Danielle ignored him and headed for the SUV leaving him to handle the supplies on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**

Danielle and Tripp followed Skye into the temple; they saw Raina place the Obelisk on a stone. It started to do something; Tripp asked “How do we stop it?” Raina responded “You don’t.” Danielle felt it before she saw it, stone like things started to cover her body. Skye screamed, Danielle closed her eyes and waited to die.

**Next Day**

Danielle woke up in a hospital bed in a containment pod; she sat up and read quarantine on the glass door. She watched Agents walking about, she smiled when she saw Rumlow wave at her holding up a bag. He walked over “What the hell were you thinking, you could’ve died. “ He said, she sighed “How’s Skye, Tripp, and Mack?” she asked avoiding the question. “Mack and Skye are in quarantine as well and Tripp is dead. Simmons is down in the temple picking up the pieces.” He told her. She wanted to cry but, she held it in “So is that my survival kit?” she asked. He nodded, “Yup, all the good stuff. Vanilla Meringues cookies, Diet Soda, and the newest Mitch Rapp book.” He named off as he opened a slot in the door and passed the bag through. When she grabbed the bag she took in his appearance, he was dressed as a mercenary. “Where are you going? Are you going out without me?” she asked, he sighed “Coulson needs something in Talbot’s office. So, someone needs to get caught by the government and bug the place.” He told her, “You do know that Talbot will broadcast it, and the Avengers will get involved. Captain America and you know who will get involved.” She told him. “I know, I’ll be fine, you get better and get out of here.” He said she nodded. “Be careful.” She said to his receding back, “I always am.” He said over his shoulder then he left her in the room.

**Avengers Tower Communal Room**

The News was playing on the TV when a Breaking News flashed across the screen. “General Talbot has just arrested the mercenary Crossbones AKA Brock Rumlow in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Where a few days ago an earthquake happened. Now here is General Talbot.” A reporter said, they flashed to General Talbot “He surrendered peacefully, but, he is not talking as of now. I guarantee that we will have intel that we need to help with the HYDRA threat.” Talbot stated to the reporter. Steve turned off the TV, and then looked at Sam whose face was blank. “Are you okay Sam?” Natasha asked, Sam just nodded his head not trusting his voice. “Something doesn’t smell right; Rumlow wouldn’t surrender peacefully without a motive.” Clint stated from his thought on the couch. “That’s what I think so, I am going down to the military base to try and talk to him.” Maria told them. They looked up and saw that she was dressed professionally and standing next to the elevator. Steve stood up from the couch and walked over to her “Will he talk to you?” Steve asked, Maria shrugged “I don’t know but, it is worth a try.”Maria stated, “I am going to have JARVIS hack their systems so we can hear what is being said.” Tony said as he started to type on his tablet. Maria nodded than she left.

**Military Base**

Maria was patted down she went through a metal detector, and then she was allowed to talk to Rumlow. She was taken to a room that had one door, a big window, one video camera, a table, and two chairs facing opposite each other. She sat down and faced the other chair; they made her wait 10 minutes. They brought Rumlow in handcuffed; they forced him in his seat. When they left she got a good look at his face, he had some scaring on his face but, he did look okay. He snorted “What do you want Hill?” He asked, “It was a HYDRA base in San Juan?” Maria asked him. He smirked but, didn’t answer her. Maria sighed, “Rumlow talk, please. I can give you a much better deal than Talbot.” She told him. He looked at her with a hard look “Really you and Stark’s army of lawyers. Oh ya, be the Avengers prisoner instead of the military’s!” He snapped. “I can guarantee that you will not be locked up long with the Avengers. You will be monitored but, will be able to walk around the Tower.” She said. Rumlow laughed “I don’t want to see their faces not after what I did.” He told her, Maria tilted her head “What did you do?” she asked. “Pierce was accusing me of being soft and not into our cause. So, I told him who she was. I’ve seen her handwriting every day, she sighed off on STRIKE teams missions report. I’ve seen her handwriting on the Asset and I was there when she got Cap’s name on her back. I went to San Juan to try and save her, it didn’t work out.” He told her watching her go from shock to sadness then to anger. “What happened to her?” She demanded “Let’s just say she has more in common with the super soldiers now then she did before.” He said off handedly.

**Avenger's Tower**

“Let’s just say she has more in common with the super soldiers now then she did before.” Steve heard Rumlow tell Maria, he felt the air leave his lungs. He tried to breath but, it was hard. He felt hands on his shoulders, he looked up and saw Natasha looking at him “Slow you’re breathing; you are having a panic attack. This won’t help anyone or her if you can’t function alright.” She told him, Steve nodded and started to slow down his breath. “You tried to save her, that’s good. Do you know where she is now?” Maria asked over the computer, “Hunter took her to his ex-wife Agent Bobbi Morse. She’s an ex-agent as well isn’t she so, they might’ve to her to a clinic that doesn’t ask questions.” Rumlow told her. There was some commotion over the computer telling Maria her time was up. Tony turned off the feed, and then looked at everyone. “Okay so, we find Bobbi Morse. Can’t be too hard, I have the SHIELD files that you guys dumped.” Tony stated as he started to type on his tablet. He started to bring up files, Bobbi Morse’s file or Barbra Morse’s file came up. It had everything on her, even a sample of her handwriting. “That handwriting is on my body, what’s her name?” Darcy asked when she came into the room with Jane. Everyone looked at her “Her name is Barbra Morse, she goes by Bobbi. She’s Bio-Chem, her other soulmate which is probably your soulmate as well, he is a mercenary.” Clint told her. Darcy walked over to the screen, “May I see a picture of them?” Darcy asked. Tony nodded and then brought a picture up of Bobbi and Hunter. Steve watched Jane tilt her head “What is it Dr. Foster?” Steve asked, Jane looked at him “I’ve seen him before; he was in New Mexico when Thor landed. Same spot everyday at the diner.” Jane told them. Darcy looked at her, “He was that close, I could’ve touched him.” Darcy said more to herself than anyone else. She sat down at the bar almost in tears.”Don’t worry we will find everyone, we’ll be one big happy family.” Tony said starting his search.

**Hour Later**

Maria Hill walked into the Tower’s communal area, when she was attacked with questions by Darcy “Why was Hunter in New Mexico?” Maria looked at Darcy then at Tony who has SHIELD files behind him. Maria sighed, “He worked for Coulson off the books. Coulson had a little black book, numbers to people who Fury didn’t know Coulson knew. Coulson needed boots on the ground in New Mexico that didn’t look like an agent so; he could know what he was walking into.” Maria told them. Steve walked over to her “Yes, Steve?” Maria asked, “Can you get a hold of Hunter or Morse?’ Steve asked her. “I can try but, it might be hard. “Maria told him. Steve growled in frustration, his soulmate the one he now knows that he shares with Bucky was hurt by HYDRA. Steve felt a hand on his shoulder she looked to his right at Maria “Steve, Danni is tough. She’ll be okay till you get to her.” Maria said, Steve nodded. He pulled his arm away from her and walked to the elevator and left. On the way to his room he thought ‘Danni, I wonder what that is short for. ‘He got to his room he decided to make a plan. He was going to go out and find them both, he will look for her first hoping that it won’t be as hard as it is finding Bucky.


End file.
